Burnt
by UnlockingImagination
Summary: Danielle is burnt in a fire, one sister vanishes the other is crippled and she learns a secret that was supposed to stay buried Drake is bitter he wants revenge on his Olympian parent for abandoning him and he knows just how to get it by destroying Olympus Riley is confused. She wakes up in Ccamp Half-Blood and can't remember anything from her past except he's coming but who is he?
1. Chapter 1: Flames

**Chapter 1: Flames**

**Danielle's POV**

All I could see around me was fire and the word "danger" kept flashing through my head. All I knew was that I had to get out and I had to go to safety. But there was no safe place for me to go anymore. My sisters Naomi and Gracie was clinging onto the sides of the window screaming for help. I knew they must be getting all the fresh air, that why I'd had them go instead of me. My sisters would be okay...The flames were hungrily licking up everything in sight. I felt my head getting lighter and my vision getting blurrier. I moved towards the window I wouldn't die if I could help it. I didn't want Naomi or Gracie to be left alone, my parents weren't dead they just didn't seem to care about anything other than my career. I did commercials for a living and I hated it soon I'd be moving into movies and TV shows the very idea made me sick to my stomach.  
"Danielle come get some fresh air" Naomi yelled as she turned to me "You can't breathe in too much smoke"  
"I know" I choked out before I broke into a coughing fit black  
I wanted to move but my legs felt heavy and all of a sudden I felt a searing pain in my arm.  
"DANNI YOUR ON FIRE!" Gracie screamed  
"Help!" Naomi cried  
"Goodbye" I whispered before I felt my eyes fall and my entire body went numb, I fell to the floor the last thought I had was  
_This is a really horrible way to die_

My eyes opened and I absorbed the much needed fresh air. I was sitting in a hospital bed, my arm was covered in bandages and sun peaked through the window.  
_I'm alive? Well that's a wonderful surprise._  
I try to get up but my body won't listen to me. Am I hurt more than I thought.  
"Naomi?" I call out weakly "Gracie?"  
A doctor walks into the room "Good Morning Miss. Mendez, we were afraid you were never going to wake up"  
"Where am I?" I ask "Where are my sisters?"  
"Your parents are talking to Dr. Truex right now I suppose you'll want to speak to them" the doctor said in a nervous tone  
"Where are my sisters!?" I almost screamed  
The doctor glances away "The 9 year old, Grace, is going to be in a wheelchair for a long time, possibly the rest of her life, she fell trying to get help, the 10 year old, Naomi, was in our hospital when she disappeared her location is currently unknown"  
Gracie. Innocent little Gracie...In a wheelchair for the rest of her life...The day before the fire Gracie was dancing around the living room singing...Would she ever be the same again...  
Naomi. She had always been reckless...But would she leave a hospital? Would I ever see my sister again?  
So many thoughts ran through my head, I felt my arm burn even more than it already did.  
I felt tears forming in my eyes but I blinked them away _Everything will be fine, Gracie is going to be okay, Naomi is going to be okay, I'm going to be okay_

2 Hours Later

Gracie is sitting in front of me smiling weakly, her legs are in casts and she's hooked up to many machines. I choke back a sob knowing I just got burns on my right arm and left shoulder. They weren't even that horrible considering the conditions Gracie was in. I shivered thinking about how much worse I could have ended up. I'd been asleep for about a week and they were beginning to think that I was never going to wake up. My parents just sat there looking heartbroken probably because they knew it was going to be hard to force Gracie into commercials now.  
"Danni are they gonna find Naomi?" Gracie asked softly  
"I promise they will" I whisper  
_I promise. _I shouldn't have promised because I didn't know if Naomi would be coming back at all.

Later that night I was curled up in the hospital bed. They had but some kind of weird gel on my burns and new bandages. I looked at the skin on my arm for the first time and I almost cried. It was scabby in a little bloody looking and I knew my arm would never be exactly the same again. I didn't want to look like a baby so I just looked away but I would never forget the image as long as I live. I was picturing it in my head now, I kept trying to shake the thought but it refused to go away. I decided to suck it up and just think about it for a while maybe then the thought would go away. It did because I had a more important thought.  
_How did the fire start in the first place?_

Day of the Fire 7:00 AM

As usual I had woken up before my siblings I was the early bird and I was definitely getting the worm. I began to creep down the stairs of my 3 story home careful not to make the boards creak in fear of waking someone. When I finally get downstairs I grab the remote and walk back upstairs. My family always fought over the remote so we decided whoever gets it the earliest in the morning got to pick the channel for the morning. I almost always won. I passed Naomi on the stairs a satisfied smirk on my face.  
"No fair" Naomi protested quietly  
"All's fair in TV and War" I grin  
Naomi and I walk back upstairs and we sit in my room and talk like usual so we don't wake up Gracie. That's when I hear a crash. Naomi's eyes widen and she shoots over to the window. I follow her and there right outside our house is a blue truck that's crashed into a mailbox. Nobody is in it.  
"What the?" Naomi questions  
"I'll get Mom and or dad" I sprint downstairs  
I wake up my parents and explain the situation and we all walk outside. There's no ID or licence plate anywhere so we call the police and they tow the car away leaving behind the endless questions.

Day of Fire 1:05 PM

"Be good" my mom said as she walked out the door, she and my father were going out to go see to some new commercial job thing and I was left home alone with Gracie and Naomi.  
"So what do you want to do?" I ask  
"I don't know" Gracie skips to the stairs "Why don't we go play upstairs"  
"Okay" Naomi and I agree in unison

Day of Fire 4:32 PM

"Go Fish" says Naomi  
I groan "Does _nobody _have the 8 of Hearts"  
"Nope I gue-" Gracie's words were cut off by a shrieking noise  
Smoke Alarms.  
My eyes widen as I see the flame leaping in the hall.  
"Open the window and close the door" I command hoping to hold off the flames  
My family commands once they're done they look at me and I realize I'm holding their lives as well as my own in my hands. I drop the deck of cards and the 8 of Hearts slides under my bed never to be seen again.

Present Day

I clutch my hands into fists all I want is to know what happened but apparently nothing was going to come to me.  
I sigh "At least I'm okay now..."  
_But what happened?_

**Drake's POV**

I'm grinning at myself like an idiot in my mirror. My brother Raymond is also acting like a complete idiot in the background. For once in my life I don't exactly care. I was angry at my little sister Rosalie though, she could be a real pain, we couldn't go anywhere until she learned to control her powers. She was the most powerful little kid I'd met in my life. Of course she'd managed to start a few fires in the process of learning how to use her powers but it wasn't a big deal, sure a couple of houses burned down there were a few disasters, so what?  
"Rosie you did it again!" Raymond was singing to the tune of Oops I did it again "You burnt another house got lost in this game of Rooooosalie"  
"Shut up and stop singing girly songs" I snapped  
"Thanks Drake" Rose shot me a thankful smile "I think I wanted to kill him"  
Raymond pales but he says "Well you'd have had some problems with that Rosie" without any fear  
"So, when are we going to go for Half-Blood Hill?" Rose asks  
"Soon" I reply as I watch the grin on my face grow bigger "Soon we'll have our revenge on father and we can relax"  
"Can't wait" Rose says without excitement  
"Revenge" Raymond mutters hungirly "I can't wait"  
"Soon" I bite my lip to keep from laughing "Half-Blood Hill will be ours and Olympus will fall" I pause because Rose's face has drained of color "And nobody will be powerful enough to stop us"  
I pretend not to watch Rose put her hand to her arm, she flinches as though touching it hurts.  
"Something wrong?" I ask  
"No" Rose replies "Just thinking about someone I burned"  
"Don't" I say "We will show no mercy"  
"No mercy" Rose and Raymond echo in unison  
_No Mercy_


	2. Chapter 2: Sparks

**Chapter 2: Sparks**

**Danielle's POV**

It's been a month since the accident and I'm healing quickly. Gracie might not end up in a wheelchair for the rest of her life because she too is a fast healer. Naomi is still missing but the whole world is on the look for her. At least that's what I like to think.  
"Wait for me! You go too fast!" Gracie complains as she tries to catch up to me, she's still learning how to operate the wheelchair  
"Aren't you supposed to be in your room?" I ask a smile beginning to form on my lips  
"I got bored" Gracie smiles too "Plus I need to get practice with the wheelchair"  
I shrug "I guess you do, come on you want to go see if we can get some ice cream, there's a Friendly's downstairs"  
Gracie's eyes widen "Why was _I _not informed?"  
"Your informed now, come on" I help her by pushing her wheelchair into the elevator  
Gracie suddenly looked depressed  
"What's wrong?" I ask  
"I was just thinking about how we used to go with Naomi" Gracie mutters  
"I promised we'd find her" I say "And I plan to"  
Gracie smiles again "Can I get chicken fingers too"  
I pull out the cash card I'd gotten from a nurse "I think I'll get a burger as well"  
"Victory!" Gracie shouts happily

**Drake's POV**

The monsters keep finding us.  
_And your not even helping _I think and hope my dad hears what I'm thinking  
"Rose" I turn to my sister "Get Raymond"  
Rose clenches her fists flames lick her palms "You don't think I'm good enough to battle this thing"  
I stare at the hellhound that is getting ready to pounce on me  
"No I just want Raymond" I say as I stick a sword through the hound's head

**Riley's POV**

I open my eyes, it looks like I'm in a dark cave that's slowly filling up with water then draining. My head is pounding, my body feels heavy and most importantly I can't remember anything. Well except I'm in danger and my name is Riley Durham. He's coming. I force myself to get up and start stumbling out into the light. I squint my eyes and I hold out my arms to keep balance. I probably look like an idiot but I don't care.  
"Oh my god!" I hear someone shout  
"Get her she's bleeding!"  
I close my eyes and begin falling backward.  
_Oh no!_

I wake with a delicious taste in my mouth.  
"Good Morning" a boy with black hair and olive skin is hovering over me smiling  
"Wh-Where am I...?" I ask  
"Camp Half-Blood" the boy informs me "I'm Roman"  
"Oh" I say "I don't know what I am...Greek I think"  
The boy laughs "No I mean my name is Roman what's yours?"  
"Riley" I reply "Who am I?"  
Roman's eyes widen "Chiron!"  
Before Roman can walk away I grab his wrist "He's coming, that's all I know, I'm in grave danger"  
Roman's skin pales "Chiron you're desperately needed!"

**Danielle's POV**

I take a sip of sprite as I watch the other patients. Most of the people in the Friendly's Restaurant have casts on and one boy is in a wheelchair just like Gracie.  
"Thanks for taking me" Gracie says as she plunges a chicken finger into the tiny ketchup bowl that she has filled up even further "I really needed my spirits lifted"  
"Anytime" I say taking a bit out of my cheeseburger "It's not like there's anybody else looking out for you"  
"But we can't tell anybody that" Gracie whispers  
"Of course not" I agree "They might take us away and we don't want that"  
Gracie shakes her head as she finishes off her chicken.  
"Get ready to order Ice Cream" I tell her, I notice our waitress coming so I take 3 large bites of my cheeseburger and it's gone  
Gracie orders some elaborate make your own sundae I can't begin to describe, I was never much or an Ice Cream person but I still order cookie dough ice cream with caramel.  
Gracie brings up the one subject I wish she'd leave alone  
"Are your burns really bad?"  
"They look worse than they are" I lie because I know they're just as bad as they look  
Gracie gives me a look that tells me she knows I'm lying but she lets the subject drop.  
"This is a really big hospital" Gracie smiles "Do you think-"  
"Yes they've got a gift shop" I interrupt  
"How did you know I was going to ask that?" Gracie asks  
"Because I know you" I laugh

Once we're done with the Ice Cream I start to push Gracie towards to Gift Shop.  
"Danni thank you again" Gracie whispers  
"My pleasure" I reply  
"I don't think I want to go in actually" Gracie says "Maybe tomorrow, I'm really tired right now"  
I'm concerned but I push her back upstairs and into her hospital room.

**Drake's POV**

"Raymond" I look at my brother searching for facial expressions "We're going to move in on Camp Half-Blood, I know Rose is ready, are you?"  
Raymond's face turns red "Of course I am how could you think I'm not and Rose is!"  
"I didn't think that at all" I say in a calm voice "I was simply asking if _you _thought you were ready"  
"I know I am" Raymond clenches his fists  
"I'm just worried that you haven't shown any extraordinary skills" I tell him "But if you think you can go I'm not going to try to stop you"  
Raymond smiles "Don't worry, I'll do anything to get my revenge"  
Revenge. What a cursed word. I hated that I wanted revenge so much, revenge was what made people do stupid things and I hated it when people did stupid things. I didn't want to do anything stupid. Raymond must have noticed the look of anger and disgust on my face because he asked me what was wrong.  
"I just hate revenge" I tell him  
"Nemesis wouldn't like that" Raymond jokes "You better watch your back"  
"I'm not scared of a goddess" I tell him  
Raymond smiles and shakes his head "That's going to get you killed someday"  
I frown at him "Whatever"  
"Plus we're not getting revenge" Raymond mutters "We're taking justice"  
"Potato, Tomato" Rose says walking from the shadows "We're getting revenge and justice, killing 2 birds with one stone"  
"This is going to be fun" I smirk as we begin to walk up Half-Blood Hill

**Riley's POV**

"Someone is coming to hurt this place" I tell Chiron "And then there's him...he was going to kill me...that's all I know"  
I had explained to Chiron, a centaur, about a bad feeling I had that something very bad was going to happen to the camp very soon. Then I explain about him. All I remember from my past was a man looming over me smiling evilly, he took out a knife and then it all when black. I knew this man would stop at nothing to get me. I just didn't know who he was or what I ever did to him.  
"Nothing is going to hurt you or this camp" Roman promised "We have very good security"  
A cold breeze seems to pass over me chilling me to the bone. Someone was here. Someone strong.  
"Someone is here to destroy the camp"

**Danielle's POV**

I tried to hide the feeling of dread as I walked back to my room, it had been changed to a lower part of the building where less emergency patients were. I felt freezing though the room around me was warm. All I knew was that somewhere, someone needed me. Desperately.


	3. Chapter 3: War Fire

**Chapter 3: War Fire**

**Danielle's POV**

I felt something tugging in my stomach and my brain was itching as though it was screaming at me to remember something. I looked at the ceiling as I lay on my back. That's when I heard the voices.  
"You can't tell her" my dad said "If she or Gracie finds out..."  
_"_So you're telling me you never told your daughter she and her siblings were adopted?" I recognized the voice of the doctor that had been in the room when I first woke up  
My blood ran cold...Adopted...  
"No and I never plan to" my dad replies  
"She'll have to find out one day" the doctor replies  
"But not today" my dad replies  
I burst out of the room and say "Actually, today"  
I run to Gracie's room happy that nobody is following me.  
"Danni" Gracie yawns "I told you I was tired...What's wrong?"  
Tears are running down my cheeks, my parents, no those adults that raised me had never really cared for anything aside from my career but I had always thought...  
"We were adopted" I sob  
Gracie's eyes widen and a trail of tears come down "A-Are we really..."  
"I don't know" I say "We might not even be related at all!"

**Riley's POV**

I look at the shocked faces around me.  
I jump out of the bed, my body feels perfect and I race out of camp. Marching up the hill is 2 boys, one has black hair and pale skin. His grey eyes meet with my own and I flinch. The other boy has dark brown hair but the same pale skin. His eyes are grey as well so I assume the boys are brothers. But up in front is a little girl maybe 8 years old. She has red hair pulled back in a ponytail and tan skin. But the grey eyes are the same. I step backwards out of fear because I know these 3 could easily take Camp Half-Blood.

Roman walked up next to me "How did you know these people were here?"  
"I just...felt it" I reply  
"Who are you!?" Roman yells  
The boy with black hair smirks, the girl waves her hand and a pillar of fire shoots straight at me. I'm not sure if it was reflex or what but I jumped out of the way with seconds to spare.  
"Okay..." Roman's voice trailed off "We're really going to have to find out who you are after this"  
"Duh" I mutter  
"Surrender!" the boy with brown hair yells  
"Never!" Roman shouts  
Campers run around trying to get ready. Most however were making jokes about how scared they were of the 3 kids walking up the hill at a snail's pace.

When they finally got to the top the girl smiled "I'm Rosalie"  
"I'm Raymond" the brown haired boy muttered  
"And I'm Drake" the black haired boy said looking off into space  
"Hello" Chiron smiles happily "Are you new campers?"  
Rosalie smiles "No, we're here to destroy the campers"  
I notice Drake staring at me but he quickly looks away. I wonder what his problem is.  
Rosalie steps back and Drake steps forward.  
"If any campers feel neglected by their olympian parent or want their parent to pay" Drake said "Then you can come here" I notice his eyes dart to me for a second as if he's expecting me to run forward"

A few kids shift uncomfortably, I can tell most of them really want to join Drake, Raymond and Rosalie. Drake is staring at me again. I glare back, he's getting on my nerves.

Finally I can't take it anymore "Quit staring at me!"  
Nobody talked for a minute then Drake said "I'm not" he chuckled coldly "Chiron do you train your campers to ask stupid questions"  
I see a few campers begin to form the words that would expose me as some amnesiac that had randomly shown up but none of them say the words out loud.  
I step out of the border and I walk right up to the trio "I suggest you leave or somebody might get hurt"  
"But it won't be us" Rosalie is smiling evilly  
I see Roman step forward "Actually it will be"  
"Get them" Drake says  
"Camp Half-Blood Attack!" someone cried  
That's when all of hell broke lose.

**Danielle's POV**

_"Come on little hero" a voice said "Wake me up"_  
_I tried to move but I couldn't, the voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard I wanted to cover my ears and hide._  
_"What's wrong little hero?" the voice asked "Aren't you strong enough?"_  
_I looked around everything was black but the scene was slowly changing..._

_I saw Naomi strapped to a chair._  
_"24 days little hero" the voice said "And this girl will be dead"_  
_Naomi screamed_

I woke up sweating at the verge of tears. I didn't know what was going on but I didn't like it that dream had seemed so real...But it wasn't...it couldn't be...could it?

_**Note from the Author: Yep this is a pretty short chapter I just wanted to say REVIEW! I really want motivation here DX! Oh and this is my first story on this website so even though I just started it yesterday a little support would be nice :) I'll always be saying something here even if it's completely pointless and wastes your time. By the way in case you haven't noticed all the chapter titles will have something to do with fire...you'll see why soon :3. Anyways thanks for reading :)**_  
_**~UnlockingImagination~**_


End file.
